


Even The Sun Sets in Paradise

by archmaestergilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Post Season 7, Some angst, let's take jonsa count to 3k!, no real plot here i just have too many feelings for these two okay, some salts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Why are they always arguing on the eve of important battle?Jon and Sansa, on the day before he leaves for the Great War.





	Even The Sun Sets in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> title from Maroon 5 "Payphone"
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes and my limited vocabulary. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy imagining this. :)
> 
> for @abbyli, the sweetest, most talented person on earth. Go read her works!

She stands at the empty ramparts, observing the colourful changing of the skies. The setting sun bathes her home with an ethereal glow of orange and pink and violet, but in the corner of her eyes she catches the beginning of a storm cloud gathering in the east. Winter is here, indeed. Days are getting shorter, nights are getting longer, and snow storms come and go as they please.

Sansa can’t help but lamenting how perfect this is. Another chapter of her life coming to an end. A beautiful, pensive ending for a new beginning, unknown and uncertain.

The sound of heavy boots distracts her from drowning in her own melancholy. She doesn’t need to look out to know who is coming. She keeps her gaze steady while he takes his place at the parapet, keeping her silence. Their interactions have been stilted since he came home with a broken crown. If her brother—no, cousin—wants to talk, he can initiate.

“The Cook said you’re preparing a feast for tonight.”

“I am.”

“Tormund told me he caught a deer yesterday.”

“And I’m ever grateful for that.”

The wildling commander volunteered to go hunting when he overheard Sansa making plans with the kitchen staff. She already knows about the result, of course. It was part of why she can have some alone time watching the sun set, instead of arranging the feast.

 “You weren’t at the war council today.”

A beat of silence.

“I didn’t have to.”

“You’re the Lady of Winterfell, you have the right to any council happening inside these walls.”

“I don’t know anything about battles. You’re the Lord Commander of our army, you don’t need me there.”

_You don’t actually need me anywhere, do you, Jon?_

He let out a grunt. “That doesn’t stop you before.”

Ah, yes. Before. Before they retook Winterfell. Before he gave it away to another ruler.

“That was different.”

“How is it any different? We were fighting for our lives then, and we’re doing exactly the same thing now!”

She doesn’t answer. He doesn’t understand it, of course. How she feels replaced in her own home, by her own family. She can’t blame him, though. He’s a man with one mission, he doesn’t have time to think about her feelings.

“Look at me, Sansa.”

She snaps her head and looks straight into his grey eyes. Stormy like the winter clouds. Spite rises within her.

“Well, had I been there this morning, would you even listen to my advice? You never did before, why would you start now?”

His jaw clenches.

_Why are they always arguing on the eve of important battle?_

“Are you still very angry at me, because of Daenerys?”

“I thought we were past this.”

 “Clearly we haven’t, since you’re still upset,” he bites back.

She doesn’t want to discuss this again. His action of giving away their home to this Targaryen queen. It happened. There was nothing she can do about it, not without harming him.

“I understood why you did what you did. I told you, didn’t I? Have I not stood by your decision when the other lords wanted to leave? Have I not proved myself loyal to you?”

_What more do you want from me, Jon?_ She desperately wants to shout.

He turns away. Guilt, she thinks. Something nags at the back of her mind. She’s tired, she truly is. She doesn’t want to fight him again.

She sighs.

“I’m not angry with you, Jon. I don’t want to be.”

“You’re disappointed, though.”

_Can you blame me?_

She observes the last ray of sun disappears into the night.

“I’m leaving for war tomorrow.”

Another beat of silence.

“Will you pray for me?”

He looks so dejected, like a wounded pup, and she can’t help but taking the few steps to approach him.

“Jon…”

Her hand on his arm. He looks up and she offers him a weak smile. She reaches and pulls him in a tight embrace.

Words have escaped her. She hopes this is enough to convey the love she has for him, the love she has always had, even when they were at each other’s throat.

She pulls away. When she cups his face with her hands, his hands immediately covers them, as if he’s afraid she’ll let go.

“I don’t know if I believe in any gods, but I know I believe in you, and I will be here for you when you return. We’ll be together again…”

She makes to release him, but he pulls and crushes her body to his.

“We will, my dear,” he whispers, “We will.”

**


End file.
